Red Masked Lover
by LittleHarlequin
Summary: The turtles have been changed, and adjusting is difficult, especially being teenagers. Very feminine Mikey. Raph/Mikey pairing, lemon, smut, etc. Hint of Leo/Donnie if you squint. The turtles are quite a bit more human-like in this. 2002 TMNT universe. Incest warning
1. Chapter 1: Sinful

~Prologue~

It had been only a few months since Bishop had altered the four turtles even more than they had started out as and the four were having a difficult time adjusting. After capturing them and Splinter, Bishop performed multiple blood fusions and experiments. He also took up the liberty of torturing them. His goal was to make them human. Bishop was certainly close to changing them to humans, Leo was fortunate enough to escape and rescue his siblings. Though they certainly looked much more human, many of their turtle attributes remained. Bishop had successfully stripped the turtles of their shells, revealing perfectly human like bodies though they still had their tails. After the altercations the turtles took on more human like, distinguishing features, even more so than before.

Raphael had the same intense, narrowed, amber eyes which always seemed to give off that Raph-like brute attitude. Straight dark brown, almost black, hair lay with a redish tint covering his forehead just reaching the top of his mask. Dark emerald colored skin to cover his quite large muscular form accompanied by usually pursed lips. Donnie wore the same dark chocolate brown eyes, which went well with his olive toned skin. Straight, light brown hair atop his head. Then there was Mikey, who during the experiments had lost a lot of his muscle gained during so many years of training, the beatings given by Bishop certainly hadn't helped either. Mikey had a mess of blonde curls to go with his big baby blue eyes. His skin was a pale bluish-green. Lastly, Leo retained his strong confident face of a leader, hazel eyes always focused on a goal. Leo had obtained black shiny hair

It was late, quite late, and Mikey couldn't sleep to save his life. He'd already beaten his latest video game and was much too preoccupied with the confusing thoughts he was having. Multiple times a week poor Mikey would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, panting, and swimming in his own lustful thoughts of his own brother. Raph rocking above him, hazy lusty filled eyes, grunting with each time he thrusted in, that smug smile that made Mikey just _Oooh…_ He mentally kicked himself for even subconsciously thinking about Raphael… It was wrong, wasn't it?

He sighed heavily grabbing his skateboard and walking out to the main livingroom in the lair. He wasn't surprised when he found Raph in thise as well, watching TV. "Just headin' out on the pipes for a while, Raphie." Mikey said in his usual cheerful voice, throwing Raphael a cheesy grin. Raphael merely grunted in acknowledgment, "Don call me that." He muttered not looking to his little brother. But as soon as Mikey turned away, Raph spun around to watch him walk out, not being able to stop himself from scoping out Mikey's backside. He swallowed hard after Mikey was out of sight, how could he live with himself like this? Thinking about just how easy it would be to take his little brother and pin him to a wall, make him squirm, make him beg for it caused Raph to be disgusted with himself, he had to admit it. He figured all Mikey would do was be weireded out by him, then his little brother would hate him, and how could he live with that? Though it didn't take a genius like Donnie to know, Raph had pretty much figured it was his first mating season that got him like this. Sure, he'd touch base with some floozies at the bar when Raph went out to drink if he was angry with Leo or whatever had struck a nerve with him. But something about Mikey was different. Narurally Raph had the urge to always protect him, like he did his other brothers. But Mikey was so innocent. So untouched, he imagined Mikey had never been with anyone before...Raph tried to shake the thoughts of Mikey, focusing on the television but his thoughts were pulled away suddenly as he heard a loud crash outside of the lair.

Dropping his well worn-out skateboard to the floor, Mikey stepped on and skated into the sewers, going along with his usual tricks, laughing and making remarks as he did so. Skateboarding usually got his mind off of things but somehow his mind kept lingering to thoughts of Raph. He scoffed, slowing down on his board as he thought about all the terrible things he imagined his brothers and his father thinking if they knew the disgraceful things Mikey couldn't seem to help thinking about. It was getting a bit difficult concealing his thoughts lately around his family. Being his usual cheery self was hard when he had such a difficult dilemma crossing his mind. As Mikey wasn't paying attention to his board at the time the damned thing ran into a small pile of the usual debris that littered the sewers. With a thump, Mikey hit the ground and the skateboard landing out of Mikey's sight. "Oh, man..." Mikey whined, feeling the now throbbing pain in his ankle that had twisted during the landing of the orange clad teen's not so gracious fall. He was after the baby brother, even he had to admit his attention span only lasted so long before he got distracted.

Raph had now found Mikey, he really hadn't gotten that far from the lair. "Geez Mikey..." He said in his husky voice, helping his little brother up. "Ya better hope Donnie can fix you up before the next time we go patrolling." Mikey giggled at Raph's remark. "_If_ we ever go out again..." Mikey replied, he sounded a bit bitter. More Leo-like than Mikey-ish. Raph knew all too well that they hadn't gone out much at all lately. They were still trying to heal from their brush with death all thanks to Bishop. They hadn't had a real battle with anyone in almost a month and it was getting to all of them even the youngest. Mikey looked up to his elder brother, noticing his eyes. The flecks of yellow in them catching in the moonlight that shone through the cracks in the manhole. Mikey swallowed hard past the knot in his throat. Raph really was handsome.

(( Author Note: I understand this whole idea probably won't sit well with most TMNT fans, slashers, and shippers. I myself am a huge TMNT fan. I just had this idea in my head for awhile and I got bored one night and decided to write a little bit. If things go well I may continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing!))


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Raph's face contorted into a look of confusion as he noticed Mikey appeared to be staring at him with a dream like look. Raph could feel himself start to burn up and knew he could possibly be blushing due to the smoldering look those blue eyes were giving him. He quickly grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled his arm around his shoulder so that he could support his little brother as they made their way back to the lair. Mikey winced as he had to walk on the now hurting ankle.

"Hey, Raph…?" Mikey asked softly, looking up to his big brother. "Yeah?" Raph sighed, knowing Mikey his question would probably be something he couldn't answer. Mikey seemed to do that often, ask something deep that Raph couldn't quite grasp. "Is everything gonna be okay?" He asked licking his lips, his eyebrows furrowing with a bit of worry. Raph chuckled that masculine deep sound sending Mikey chills up his spine. "Oh little brotha, it's just a sprained ankle at worst I don-" Mikey cut him off. "No, not that. I mean with us. Ever since Bishop it's like were all kinda falling apart and I-" Now it was Raph's turn to cut off Mikey. "Don't start Mikey." He warned sharply. "Don't start talkin like me ya understand? Everything is gonna be fine, understand?" Mikey took a moment to think before nodding, "Yeah." He said quietly.

Even thinking about Mikey losing his innocent and carefree personality made Raphael feel sick to his stomach. He never wanted Mikey to have to see Leo and himself fight but there were times he just couldn't control his temper. Donnie seemed to be able to just shrug it off, and then be the one to comfort Mikey. As they walked in silence somehow Raph felt a tinge of jealously wash over him as he remembered whenever Mikey had nightmares it was usually Donnie he ran to, though it was no surprise after all.

Finally back to the lair Mikey and Raph were greeted by an angry Leo. He eyed Mikey's leg. "What happened..?" He asked with pursed lips. Raph suppressed an annoyed groan as Leo was already on their case. "Graceful here fell off his skateboard." Raph said before Mikey could speak up for himself. Leo crossed his arms.

"You weren't watching him?" Raph groaned rolling his eyes. "He's fine." Raph motioned to Mikey who now stood alone at the doorway of the lair as Raph took a step towards Leo. "It could have been worse Raph." Leo said. "The kids been knocked out cold from falling before and you're worried about a sprained ankle?" Raph drawled sarcastically. "Raph we need to be careful you know we aren't in good shape right now." Raph muttered under his breath. "What was that…?" Leo asked sharply raising an eyebrow. "Stop acting like we're all so damaged now, damn it!" Raph boomed. "Just because you blame yourself for what happened with Bishop doesn't mean we all have to suffer!" Leos eyes widened at what Raph said about Leo blaming himself, he didn't think anyone had known that. But quickly Leo shook off the soft spot Raph had punctured and bit back. "If you wouldn't be so irrational maybe I could let loose a little bit. I'm trying to take care of the family Raph why can't you see that?" He asked shaking his head, a small look of hopelessness crossing his face. Raph stalked closer to the eldest brother holding his arms out, eyes narrowed. "Doesn't look like you've been doing a very good job." He said quietly. Leo gritted his teeth shoving Raph away from him in disgust.

Donnie now had been standing at the back of the room, "mad scientist" goggles on his forehead, clearly having been working on something before he heard the commotion. "Stop it Raph.." Mikey said through trembling lips. Raph, now with boiling blood spun around to see Mikey with tears in his large blue eyes. "Go upstairs Mikey." Raph ordered calmly. "No! I don't get why you have to be so mean to Leo dude!" He blurted out. "What's with you? You used to not be like this Raph!" He shook his head the tears starting to fall before he ran away, shoving past Donnie to go to his room. "Mikey!" Raph shouted feeling his heart. Did his little brother hate him now..? Raph was about to chase after the youngest but Leo swiftly put a hand to Raph's plastron, stopping him. "Raph…" he gave Raphael a pleading look. "Don't." Raph hesitated but pushed Leo's hand away to go after Mikey.

Spirting up the staris Raph made his way to Mikey's room, pushing open the door and stepping inside, comics and clothes littered the floor. He stepped over everything carefully as if they were land mines and stopped at the edge of Mikey's bed. "Raph go away." He said curtly before Raph even said anything. "Mikey, you don't understand…" He said carefully looking down at mound that was Mikey hiding under the blankets. Raph could hear Miket sniffle before the fluffly throw blanket was whisked away revealing Mikey who's eyes were red from crying. He now bare an angry expression as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to his much taller brother.

"You think I don't get it?" He hissed. "You and Leo think I'm _so_ stupid Raph! I know I'm your little brother and all but I'm not oblivious to any of this! _You're_ the one who's not getting it!" Raph stood dumbstruck as Mikey, though small in size, used his words to tower over Raph. "You think you can just bully us into your way of thinking don't you and it pisses me off! How do you think it feels for Leo having so much responsibility? Or Don and his science to make sure nothing goes wrong? And then here's big bad Raphie trying to be better than everyone, I just…" Mikey now shook with anger as he looked away from Raph's intense amber eyes. He looked to the floor, his fists balled as he tried catching his breath.

Mikey felt rough battle-worn fingers hold his jaw and lift his face, gently forcing Mikey to look at Raph. "Mikey.." Raph started, his expression something Mikey had never seen before. "Shut up." Raph said leaning down to kiss the smaller teen. Mikey's breath was now taken away as he felt Raph's lips crashing into his. Raph's heart was pounding in his chest as he kissed Mikey as gently as he could. Mikey's trembling lips kissed back hesitantly, casuing Raph to smirk. After what felt like an eternity Raph pulled back, his hands on Mikey's shoulders. His blue eyes blinked several times trying to understand what had just happened. "R-Raphie….?" He gasped.


End file.
